


Cafuné

by Dreamin



Series: In Other Words [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: "Cafuné(Brazilian Portuguese): The act of tenderly running your fingers through someone's hair."





	Cafuné

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> This was inspired by two prompts from afteriwake -- Cafuné and "Day 1: Touch" for Molly Hooper Appreciation Week.

Molly ran a hand through the black curls, loving how they wrapped around her fingers. Sherlock, his eyes closed and his head in her lap as they relaxed on the couch, made a happy little noise that she would’ve called a purr except she knew he didn’t like being compared to a cat.

“How did I go thirtysomething years without this?” he murmured.

“Your mum never did this when you were little and scraped your knee or something?” she asked softly.

He opened his eyes and tilted his head to look up at her properly. “You’ve met my mother. She’s not exactly the nurturing type.”

“Your dad, then?”

“Not really.” He smirked. “And before you ask, no, Mycroft didn’t either.”

Molly giggled. “I definitely can’t imagine Mycroft nurturing anything.”

“Yes, Anthea has her work cut out for her before the baby comes,” Sherlock murmured, closing his eyes again as she continued to play with his hair. “Mmm. You’re the only person to do this, really. The first time, honestly, I was ready to snog you until we both ran out of oxygen.”

Molly’s fingers stilled as she tried to process what she just heard. “Sherlock … the first time was the night you jumped off Bart’s roof.”

“That’s why I didn’t do it – I knew it was wrong to start something when I was about to leave.”

She started running her fingers through his curls again. “You should’ve told me – it was something we should’ve decided together.”

He didn’t say anything for a moment. “Are you saying you would have considered it?”

“To be honest, yes. It would’ve saved us a lot of time and heartache.”

He smirked. “And no Meat Dagger.”

Molly giggled. “Are you ever going to call him by his name?”

“Never,” Sherlock muttered. “It was bad enough when you said the two of you were having quite a lot of sex. I imagined you saying his name over and over.”

She lightly tugged on his curls and he let out a little moan. “Sherlock, you deduced everything about me the moment we met, you couldn’t tell I was trying to make you jealous?”

He sat up to stare at her. “You … what?”

Molly giggled. “Really, he was lousy in bed. I only slept with him when I couldn’t think of a good enough excuse not to.”

He stared at her long enough to make her think he’d gone into his Mind Palace then he grabbed her shoulders, pulled her close, and snogged her as breathless as she would’ve wanted that first time.


End file.
